An access tunnel to an aircraft is known from a German Publication DE 10 2015 173 521 that has a plurality of tunnel elements that are connected to one another in a displaceable manner. Such access tunnel systems are used, for example, at airports and serve, for example, to guide persons from a building to a bus, from a bus to an aircraft or, for example, from a building directly to an aircraft. Such access tunnel systems should in this respect primarily serve to form a shelter for persons; in addition, the persons are led through the access tunnel system and are prevented from leaving a route, for example, to an aircraft, in an undesired manner.
Access tunnel systems that stand on the ground are known as tube-like or channel-like guideways that can be moved on the ground via rollers, for example. For example, if a vehicle such as a bus is to be connected to an access tunnel system, it is possible that a final section up to the door of the bus remains without shelter, in particular when an exit opening of the access tunnel system ends at a distance in front of the bus. If the bus has a plurality of doors, the access tunnel system has to end in front of the bus such that persons can selectively use one of the doors after leaving the access tunnel. The same applies to one or more doors in aircraft or in buildings.